Barry Special!
by Sheamaru
Summary: It's been a while since Daisya's seen Bodrum - but not much has changed. However, this time around he's looking at it like an Exorcist; not the boy who's trapped there.
1. First Shot

**Series/Disclaimer:** D Gray-Man; which I don't own. Because if I did Daisya wouldn't have died. D:  
**Pairing(s):** None.  
**Warning(s):** Uh. . .violence?  
**Author's Note:** I'm taking a break from Tremors because I've become TOTALLY obsessed with Daisya Barry from -Man.

This is planned to only be two parts, but unfortunately it looks like the second part might run really long to work it in the way I wanted. I have it planned to be laid out like an anime episode. Y'know, Part A, Intermission, Part B? Like that. But at this point in time I'm not sure how it'll work out.

Anyway, it isn't planned to span a huge amount of chapters. Probably three tops. But I have so much fun writing for Daisya - expect to see him around more. Maybe even in a relationship. -coughKandaorTykicough-

Enjoy!

--

Daisya twitched his foot, kicking his bell up into the air with a familiar chime before catching it on his head. He was certain the metal would have hurt anyone else that had tried – but not him. The bell was similar to the weight of his old ball, the one he'd brought from Bodrum that sat safely in his room back at the HQ. That ball was softer but they were so alike that it was impossible for him to not make the connection. Not a day in his life had he been sorry that he'd placed his Innocence in the old bell.

He tipped his head just slightly to drop the ball back to his foot again, catching it with affectionate expertise. From there he continued playing, catching it on his knee, head, and kicking it high into the air only to start the cycle over again.

"Daisya?" the voice of General Tiedoll called back to him, not yelling but perhaps a bit concerned.

"Huh?" he caught the bell on his head once more and lifted his gaze only to have the question answered for him. Somehow, amidst his playing, Kanda and Tiedoll had caught up with and pulled ahead of him. Both were looking back at him, Kanda with a scowl at the preoccupied boy and the general with an amused smile at his student's games, "Coming!"

His bell shrank and he attached it back to his hood before running to catch up to and quickly pass them. It wasn't that his stride was long – both the General and the other Exorcist were taller than he was and equipped with longer legs – so much as it was Daisya's own determination to stay ahead. If there was going to be any action during this journey, or any journey, he wanted to be the first one there; nothing would be left if he fell too far behind.

"Don't get too far ahead," the General reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah! This isn't my first mission!" the boy called back, waving a carefree and dismissive hand over his shoulder.

Tiedoll was unable to prevent himself from sighing, shaking his head slightly but not attempting to mask the smile, "That boy…"

"He seems more annoying than usual," Kanda grumbled but somehow kept his voice sharp.

"Yes, this is his first time returning home in several years. I can see why he would be excited." The artist nodded as if agreeing with himself, his eyes acutely focused on the other's uniform in the distance.

"I thought he wanted to leave Bodrum," Kanda replied, tone flat with the statement despite his lack of understanding. His narrowed hues shifted from the jingling Exorcist to Tiedoll, "He's always complaining about how boring it was there."

The Marshall only smiled knowingly and eventually Kanda gave up, returning his gaze towards his distancing friend. Daisya had started walking backwards, arms folded behind his head but they dropped down to form a tunnel against his mouth when he noticed the two weren't talking anymore, "You're not talking about me back there, are you?"

"Watch where you're walking-" the dark-haired Exorcist began but stopped when Daisya abruptly disappeared from view with a surprised yelp. His hand tightened on Mugen as he prepared to run, "-fool!"

Picking up his pace he soon found that the vanishing act wasn't really worth worrying over – the klutz had simply lost his footing on a short ledge. Kanda jumped down, offering a hand to his comrade – which Daisya accepted – and pulled him too his feet. Grinning with a bit of nervousness at his spill, the brunette tried brushing some of the sandy dust from his uniform, "Thanks."

"Pay attention to where you're going," the taller scoffed, turning to continue the trek only to be halted by the scene before him.

Bodrum wasn't a large town but there was an aura of busy quaintness in simply looking over it. The blue sea brushed against the stretch of starched, yellow beach and from his position over it Kanda could make out the faint forms of people within the scene. The surrounding rock faces seemed to enclose it in a bed of safety with only its front exposed to the open sea. Everything felt serene despite the bustling of the markets and tourists within – it was hard to believe the prankster had come from such a place.

"Heh! Pretty nostalgic, isn't it?" Daisya beamed as he came up beside the other, "Even if you didn't grow up here – it's got that kind of atmosphere."

"It certainly is…" Kanda fought for the word, not out of wishing to spare offense to the other but more because it genuinely eluded him, "different…compared to the bigger cities we've seen."

There was a brief moment in silence between the two and he felt a certain sense of belittlement standing beside Daisya. It was the first time in his life he'd ever felt even the gentlest brush of inferiority, but it sent him reeling and tugged his gaze towards the other. Regardless of the fact he had to decline his vision just slightly to see the Exorcist, he felt like Daisya stood several feet above him. Perhaps it was the sense of nostalgia flooding his system, overwhelming him with invisible memories of his teammates – but he could sense a shift in the air between them.

The jester blinked as he became aware of his friend's staring and looked over at him, a smile once more spreading across his features to expose slightly inhumanly pointed canines, "Let's not slow down now! I know it's boring but we've got a job to do!" His voice wasn't loud but it was enthusiastic – as Daisya often was – and that shrouded feeling dissipated as he turned to slide down the rock faces leading towards their destination.

Kanda hesitated, turning towards Tiedoll, unable to make out his eyes as the sun caught on his glasses, "I suppose all places are to be swept up in this war." His vocalization was quiet but cryptic and Kanda was unable to come up with a response. Instead his eyes turned forward again, watching Daisya continue his decent as though it was a professional sport that he was the best at.

A frown imprinted itself on his face, "Wasn't it a bad idea to send Daisya back to his home? If he should be killed and his family discovers it-"

"That's why we're here," Tiedoll said, "Should Daisya encounter any trouble he cannot handle – that's what comrades do." He turned a smile to his second student who seemed slightly taken aback by the action, but the expression quickly evaporated, "But let's be positive for now."

He still didn't move even as his master turned to follow after the young Exorcist who had paused to wait for them on an outcropping of stone. His free hand waved invitingly and he called for them to hurry up, something Kanda found himself hesitating to do. It was inevitable, though, that they continue to move forward so the unsure stability he had was pushed to the back of his mind as he moved to catch up with them, a strange feeling, quite different from nostalgia, settling over him.

------------------------------------------

"Charity Bell – _Shoot!_"

The orb shot through a string of Akuma before returning to the jester-like Exorcist and falling to his foot. Within minutes they erupted, lighting up the sky and taking some surrounding demons with them. As he juggled the ball back up onto his knee, Daisya grinned, "Ta-da!"

"This way, Daisya!" Kanda called, gesturing for him to follow as he ducked down an alley between two towering buildings. As he caught up the voice of the Marshall resonated from the golem fluttering between the two of them.

"Yuu? Lead them towards the sea to limit the casualties," he instructed, his voice calm but serious to suit the situation. He had every faith in his students' abilities but that didn't make the situation any less dangerous, "Is Daisya still with you?"

"He's here," Kanda replied, his voice laced with a slight annoyance at the casual use of his first name. He turned down another alleyway in the darkness only to be halted by the sound of Daisya's voice.

"This way! We can follow the rock faces to get to the sea near the edge of town," he said, pointing in the direction they'd previously been following, "If we cut straight through they'll attack the buildings."

Quite used to being the one that gave orders under their master, Kanda was both agitated and thankful for his friend's knowledge of the terrain. This sea-side town was Daisya's home and it should only make sense he be given the spotlight; particularly when they were traveling in the dark with buildings shadowing the moon. The Japanese boy nodded, backtracking to follow along behind Daisya as they dodged along the backsides of buildings. Within minutes the towering rock faces came into view, only one more open road between them and the safety of darkness.

Daisya was halfway across the road when he heard a shrill scream, sliding immediately to a halt and spinning his gaze to find that the looming figure of a level one Akuma had heard the same thing. There was only a split minute before it would be in range, already its gun had locked onto the newly found prey.

"No you don't!" he kicked up the silver bell as he moved forward towards the collapsed heap, "_Shoot_!" His foot collided with the ridged edges of his bell with amazing force that had been built up through his love of soccer. Between the strength in his legs and the pure power and speed of the Charity Bell, the Akuma stood no chance. But still Daisya wasted no time in coming upon the figure and sweeping it up into his arms, barely dodging the few bullets fired before his Innocence made contact.

The bell emerged on the other side, leaving behind an internal screeching as it looped around, skimming the ground at an intense speed before Daisya halted it under his foot. His head tilted up towards the refreshing light of the moon as the Akuma exploded, leaving no trace save for the black splotches on the ground where the bullets had hit, "Ta-da…"

"We need to keep moving, Daisya," Kanda's voice cut through the air with the same chill as his blade.

Daisya laughed through his exposed teeth, "Don't be jealous, Kanda," he chided. Turning his gaze to the form in his arms he surveyed her face closely for a moment or two.

It was a young girl, probably barely eleven years old, and all the commotion had knocked her out cold. His eyes lingered on her closed ones for a few minutes, brows knitting in concentration as the smile left his face. A swarm of wistfulness became him for a minute as his mind struggled to put the pieces together, mental fingers reached out to brush the finished memory when Kanda called out to him again.

"Daisya-"

"I know, I know!" he said, faintly aware that his voice carried its own sharpness this time, "Don't get your hair in a frizz." He turned to head towards one of the nearby buildings, kicking his bell along as he moved. Tapping the door with his foot a few times, he was aware of Kanda's cold gaze on his back only furthering his own impatience; but it was uncharacteristic for him to be angry, "Open up! I'm an Exorcist – there's an unconscious girl out here!"

He turned his ear towards the door, listening for the movement behind it – the shuffling of feet and furniture – until a middle aged women opened it with a look of controlled fear. She looked over Daisya, eyes lingering on the silver cross that glistened noticeably in the moonlight like a beacon, before her eyes fell to the child in his arms.

"God bless you, Exorcist," she gasped hurriedly and accepted the girl into her arms, cradling her with motherly care.

"It's what I do," he replied, scratching his cheek lightly with a short fingernail, "Go back inside and hide – it isn't safe yet."

She nodded and closed the door as the jester kicked up his bell again and turned to catch up with Kanda, "I think I knew her." His voice bordered on aloof, as though his mind were not in the moment completely and someone quite different from the usual Daisya stepped in to take up the void.

"The girl?" The taller Exorcist wasn't sure if he asked out of his own curiosity or simply to entice Daisya into following as he turned to continue on their selected path.

He nodded, coming back into reality as he realized Kanda wouldn't have been able to see the gesture and running after him, "But I can't put my finger on it." He laughed abruptly at his own turmoil, an action that he often did that eluded Kanda's understanding, "This is going to bother me all night."

They reached the wall of rock within minutes and were soon running paralleled along the town, flitting in and out of visibility as the moon cut between the few and far between spaces of the building. Daisya's gaze roamed every time they passed through an open space between the buildings, though he wasn't sure if the gaze was one of an Exorcist or one of a former resident of Bodrum. The buildings and atmosphere hadn't changed and the constant scent of the sea flowed through him like an endless string of thread winding throughout his body, twisting in each muscle and fiber of his being. Once he had looked at Bodrum as a home and thinking about it now, it truly hadn't been that long ago, but now he looked at it like an outsider.

Suddenly a bubble of golden light erupted a ways in front of them near the shoreline, followed by several explosions in the sky. Both Exorcists stopped and Kanda placed his hand on the sleek sword at his side, "The General…"

"Let's not stand around!" Immediately he picked up his pace again, running by Kanda to continue along the rock face until the illuminated sand came into view. Once again the pair stopped, looking around for the form of their master and only hearing the caress of waves against the shoreline.

The scuff of movement against cement – "_Shoot!_"

Daisya kicked up the Charity Bell and spun completely in the air, using the seemingly awkward angle to give more power to his kick. However at the last minute he pulled the strength back, still sending the bell into the darkness but with less than a third of its usual power. Seconds later there was the shatter of glass and a surprised grunt of the disheveled General Tiedoll.

"Watch where you're kicking that," Kanda snapped, grabbing his teammate by the black material of his cape to yank him forward. Daisya was already laughing but fought to hide it in the face of the other's anger.

"I'm alright, Kanda," Tiedoll said, emerging from the shadows with his now destroyed glasses frames pinched between two fingers, "He does that all the time.

"All _those _times it's on purpose," Daisya said with a bit of guilt, once again catching the screeching bell under his foot, "_That_ was an accident. Sorry, Old Man."

"I carry spares," he said, dropping the old frames into his chest pocket and replacing them with new ones from his bag. Once they were securely on his face and he was sure Daisya wasn't going to suffer the wrath of an irritated Kanda, his face became serious once again, "Did you find it?"

"No," Kanda replied.

"People are too busy hiding from these Akuma," Daisya interrupted, crossing his arms, "I'll bet if there _is _Innocence here it came from the trade center – that's probably why the Akuma can't find it either."

"What makes you say that, Daisya?"

He scoffed at the question but a smile still remained on his face like a constant mask, "What do you think, Old Man? Interesting things don't happen in Bodrum – they _show up _here." The two shared a brief chuckle on some inside joke before returning back to the mute night.

"So where does this leave us?" Kanda spoke up after a minute of discontent silence. When things didn't concern him he tended not to heed but he could tell there was a memory here that he had no clue about and preferred to move the focus back on their mission. Perhaps because he was goal focused; perhaps because he didn't like feeling left out within his own team.

"I suppose we'll have to investigate the city as tourists tomorrow," Tiedoll sighed, though he didn't seem completely disheartened by the fact, "Particularly the marketing district."

Daisya nodded in agreement with the ordered version of his own plan, his face taking a momentary weight to express the gravity of the situation. But it didn't last long before he was smirking again, watching the reflection of Akuma in Tiedoll's glasses as he looked up towards the moon.

"But tonight we have some fun!" he kicked up his bell once more as Kanda drew Mugen, running his two fingers along the sharpened edge.

"Innocence _activate!_"


	2. Second Shot

**Series/Disclaimer:** D Gray-Man; which I don't own. Because if I did Daisya wouldn't have died. D:  
**Pairing(s):** None.  
**Warning(s):** None.  
**Author's Note:** This one is supposedly done.

But I hate the third and (supposedly) final part. So that'll need some work before I upload it. But this one should be finished soon.

I still adore Daisya. Though I don't think they have his episodes up anymore on youtube. D:

--

He was eating breakfast the next morning when he remembered the girl he had saved. The instant he had, he'd proclaimed that he was going out to explore the town. Really, the excuse wasn't a very good one as all of them knew that he was quite familiar with Bodrum and while there was always the chance it had changed in the years he'd been away – he knew it hadn't. Bodrum didn't change; that's what made it so boring and claustrophobic. To this day it was still filled with tourists with no clue and merchants with nothing to do but sell out. He peered over one of the tables sprawled with dinky, useless charms similar to the ones his family used to sell.

Stupid trinkets for dumb tourists.

Laughing to himself he turned to continue down the street, taking no notice that someone was calling out to him until he felt his hood snag and get yanked from his head. Instantly his hands shot up to catch it as he turned, coming face to face with the young girl from the previous night. The instant their eyes met hers widened, tearing slightly as though his face alone had overwhelmed her with so much emotion she couldn't contain it more than a few seconds.

"It…it is you!" Arms latched around his waist securely and her head hid within the black folds of his uniform, "I knew it was you, Daisya! I knew it…"

It took him a moment to acknowledge what had happened and by then more surrounding gazes had fallen to him. He swallowed, unsure of what to do with all the attention, as he brought his hands up to his sister's trembling shoulders, "You're still a crybaby. Just bigger."

She pulled back, unable to hide the smile that had surfaced as a result of their reunion, "And you're still picking on me!"

Daisya grinned a bit, scratching casually at his cheek, "Why change one of my good traits?" He watched as she looked him over, going so far as to run a circle around him before stopping in front of him again. Her face was confused, eyes fixed on the cross decorating the front of his uniform as though she could read the strange symbols adorning it.

"So…when you left that day…?" He nodded, reaching behind him to pull his hood back up. Instantly some of the gazes disappeared, as though by returning his hood he suddenly became just another Exorcist again and there was no way the Daisya these people might have known would have what it took to be an Exorcist. He was just a prankster who ran away. They moved on, letting him slip from their radar as though nothing had happened – but Dharma didn't. His sister noticed the jingle of his bell and peered around him once more, reaching out to touch it lightly with her finger, "Is that the bell from the shop? But it looks just like-"

"It's my Charity Bell," he said, jerking his head so the silver dislodged from the end of his hood and he caught it on his knee. He didn't bother activating it, so it remained the size of a small trinket, "My weapon."

"That little bell destroyed that monster last night!?" her face was now one of pure shock but an almost gullable belief in what her brother said. Daisya could have told her the sky was orange and she would have bought it.

"Hey, hey!" he scoffed defensively, and jostled the ball between his foot and knee, "Size isn't everything! I've destroyed a lot of Akuma with this."

She opened her mouth again but was cut off by someone calling her name from within the crowd. Daisya looked up as two boys, similar in looks not only to each other but Daisya as well, came jogging up behind her.

"You shouldn't bother the Exorcists, Dharma! They have jobs to do!" One called, a frown on his face as they closed in on the pair.

"Dort! Barry! It's Daisya!" she exclaimed, "I told you it wasn't a dream! He saved me last night."

"No way."

While he was undoubtedly supposed to be happy that he had not only found his siblings but that they recognized him as well. Yet a certain feeling of alarm had started to rise in him with the increased attention – something he usually thrived on. It was unlikely that Akuma would attack after the sharp decrease in their numbers last night, but he felt exposed. The cross was a calling card, yes, but it was a calling card to _him_, not to his _siblings_. With the commotion they were making it would easily attract the attention of an Akuma in disguise for later leverage and Kanda would dismember him if he hesitated in battle.

"Could we keep it down?" he mumbled. Soon his hand was being clasped between two smaller ones and he felt his eyes drop to his sister's smiling face.

"Come back to the shop with us."

"Yeah! It's been forever," Barry interjected with a smile of his own.

"We promise not to argue!" The other, Dort, threw in for further persuasion for his brother to join them. Daisya looked to them each respectively and turned over his shoulder as if expecting Kanda to be standing there with his usual glare. It was more than slightly amusing that he should have no conscious of his own and ended up using his friend as a stand in.

He looked back to his siblings again with a light sigh, reaching up to pick at his cheek again lightly, "Not right now – I've got work to do first. I'll come by later tonight."

Three looks of disappointment crossed all their faces at the same time but his immunity to those effects had stayed with him. After a few promises that he would show up, his siblings faded back into the crowds and Daisya was left feeling slightly weary. Even his siblings didn't seem to have changed much in the years since he'd left – it wasn't surprising but it still disheartened him. Had he changed since he'd left or was he simply the same Daisya, just with a new outfit?

"There you are." Kanda said, causing Daisya to turn slightly and peer over his shoulder, "Have you found anything?"

He shook his head, "Just my siblings."

"Your-" Kanda looked surprised for a brief second before his angular eyes narrowed once again, "Daisya-"

"I know what's coming," he quipped, pulling his face back into the usual broad grin, "Nothing I can do about it now. Though I did say I'd stop by later." He rolled his eyes thoughtfully towards the sky.

"You _what_?" the Japanese boy didn't yell but there was a dangerous threat under his words. It didn't help Daisya that this particular face of the swordsman always made him crack up; something that only further irritated Kanda when he was already angry. But it couldn't be helped, as the jester tried and failed to explain many times before, there was just something particularly amusing about Kanda when he was riled, "This isn't funny, you clown! It's too dangerous for you to be going off on your own when Akuma are so high in number. What if something happens?"

"I won't be bored," Daisya replied with a playful yet casual tone. His arms disappeared beneath his cowl and he moved around Kanda in an almost twirling manner, "Stop worrying about me and help find the Innocence shard – that's why we're here, after all."

"Che," his eyes became slits but he followed along anyway as Daisya explored the shops.

Kanda was half expecting the Exorcist's eyes to light up at the silly toys and charms but instead he brushed them off. Never saying anything aloud, his face displayed his distain and whenever a tourist came up beside them he would turn to find a new stand. In one instant an entire crowd had swarmed the shop they were at and separated them. It was an entire fifteen minutes before he spotted the Black Order uniform again, standing slightly off the market place road and watching people walk by.

"Anything?" he asked as he came upon the Exorcist. Daisya shook his head, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground, arms resting on his knees.

"We've been searching for hours and still nothing – do you have your golem? Maybe the General has a lead," he suggested. Kanda frowned at the crowd though his eyes had slipped closed to them.

"He would have contacted us. He's probably off drawing scenery," he retorted with a touch of bitterness in his voice. It wasn't directed at their master so much as the feeling that he'd misplaced the trust they'd been given if that were the case. Daisya peered up at his friend, only able to make out the lower half of his face along the edge of his hood. Kanda didn't notice or chose to ignore it even when his eyes opened and he surveyed the crowd with a calculating silence.

The seated boy tried to follow his gaze but it seemed like this was one of the looks he was unable to trail. Eventually he conceded defeat and started to rise, despising the tingling he got in his legs when he was still for too long; it made him feel like a flea.

"There are a few more places," Daisya chimed, attempting to lighten the mood with his helpful tone. Within seconds, however, both of their gazes fell to his stomach which practically shook with its growling. He chuckled with amusement and perhaps a touch of surprise, "But I think a meal would be better."

Kanda rolled his eyes, "If you had finished your breakfast instead of running off like you did."

"Oh don't be that way," he stepped around the other, once again in a sort of dancing manner, to head towards the next street over. He didn't care for tourist restaurants either, but at this point he wasn't going to be picky, "A quick meal then we get back to searching." Displeased with the answer but not willing to abandon Daisya to his own methods, Kanda walked after him.

After lunch the two met up with Tiedoll again who instructed them to keep searching but to stick together. When Kanda made a slight 'che', Tiedoll pointed out that they were both inexperienced and it was likely an attack would be coming soon. Daisya didn't seem fazed by his friend's reluctance to work with him and simply turned to shuffle back to the market district.

"You didn't mention your little meeting," Kanda pointed out once the group had gone their respective ways.

"Neither did you," Daisya replied with a smoothness that Kanda hadn't expected from him, his gaze shifting up towards his friend.

"Che," he scoffed, "It's none of _my _business."

"Yet you're the one who keeps bringing it up," he pointed out in a tone that was sing-song with a mock thoughtfulness.

Kanda stopped walking but Daisya didn't pause until he was three steps ahead of him. He turned, finding his friend's straight cut bangs were shadowing his eyes. His expression fell and a small wave of guilt came over him.

"Kanda, I-"

"Forget it. I don't care," he lifted his head again and passed the other, hands fisted loosely at his sides, "It isn't my problem."

While he knew better than to attempt to remedy the problem, that never stopped him from wanting to try. But Kanda was untouchable when he was in a good mood; bad only made it more likely for someone to lose a limb. Somehow Daisya wasn't willing to make that sacrifice today.

"I'm going to go check the next street over," he called. When his comrade didn't acknowledge it he chanted the other's name in various pitches, eventually earning himself a growled 'fine, whatever'. He sighed but refused to lose his good mood over Kanda's ego.

Spinning on his heel he took long strides and cut through the alleyways between buildings to emerge on the other side of the marketing district. This place featured less open stands and more actual shops – residents of Bodrum had stores here compared to the merchant shops in the next district. It seemed pointless to check a resident shop but there was a lot of trade throughout the town – there was always a chance that the Innocence had been traded to someone who lived here.

Daisya spared casual glances towards the other shops but his intended destination was all too clear. The first place his eyes found was the door, catching the gleam of a new bell out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't as nice as the old one and the jingle was higher pitched, making Daisya's ears twitch as a result when he stepped inside, "Hey!" He had never been one for making quiet entrances.

"Be right out!" A female voice called from the back. It sent a jolt down his spine and the Exorcist was unable to resist venturing back to the residential part of the shop.

Sure enough his identification of the voice was right and his mother was in the back, moving around boxes. Her back was hunched over, rummaging through an unmarked package for new items to put on display for the wandering tourists. She must have heard him enter because she straightened to turn, already halfway through her sentence when her eyes found his face. Thankfully there was nothing in her hands because it certainly would have dropped to the floor.

"Daisya…? _My _Daisya?" she seemed more shocked than pleased and a small arrow of pain struck Daisya's heart.

He nodded, quite sure he was wearing a solemn expression which both pleased and annoyed him for its appropriatness. He didn't want to look happy if she didn't want to see him but something about knowing his expression resembled Kanda's was irksome, "Yeah, it's-" Without warning he was knocked slightly off balance with a tight embrace, "-me?"

Already his mother was sobbing into his uniform, only saying one audible word through her tears – "Daisya!"


End file.
